Wong Place, Wong Time
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: In a slightly Alternate Universe; AU, Vivian Wong appears during Waking The Dragons Arc/Season 4, and Yugi's Baby Daughter is taken by Dartz. Features my OC from 5D's, and Alexis Rhodes from GX.
1. Prologue

**Wong Place, Wong Time**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Sorry everyone. But life has gotten too hectic. I have way too many story ideas to write, way to many unfinished fan-fictions to finish, and don't even get me started with either my friends on Wattpad, OR the IDIOTICAL MONSTER I live trapped with!**

 **My Nintendo 3DS Power Charger doesn't seem to work anymore; You have to do that stupid thing where you press the cord against the part that plugs into the socket to get it to work!**

 **Why does no one make ANYTHING to last as well as advertised anymore?! If you say it lasts, then make the blasted thing to last; 45 TIMES as long as advertised!**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and all places, characters, Etc. are all products of Kazuki Takahasi. I only own my OCs; Original Characters, the Plot of this story, and whatever cards I might design that no one recognizes.**

 **Dedication:**

 **For Toadstool89, who I LOVE Role-Playing with via PM!**

 **For BlueStar29, who wrote one of my FAVORITE Yu-Gi-Oh Fan-Fiction stories EVER: "New Changes"!**

 **And to whoever wrote whatever the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal story was with Yuma and Tori's daughter, Yuko, I think. But I sadly forgot the Username of whoever wrote it.**

 **Story synopsis: A sort of AU crossover between 5D's, GX, and Season 4 of Original. When A new mystery Duelist, Alexis Rhodes, and Yami Yugi/The Pharaoh face Vivian Wong to save Yugi's Baby girl, Abby; Created and Owned by BlueStar29, Vivian gets what she deserves; Sealed in the belly of Grand Dragon Leviathan.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. And I REALLY hope I can finish my incomplete stories, as well as start new ones.**

 ***#*#***

 **Prologue: Between "Fate of the Pharaoh Part 3" and "Trial By Stone"**

 **California:**

The lady sat lying in wait, her yellow dress swaying in the wind. Her brown eyes determined, cold, and serious.

"Yugi Poo. Soon you'll be all mine." She whispered. Suddenly, a card slid up to her feet.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the Duel Monsters card. She grumbled of course, upon seeing that the card was completely blank.

"You wish to use that card?" asked a mysterious voice from behind her. Vivian turned around.

"Well, actually... I just want to date, maybe marry, Yugi." Vivian answered nervously.

"Well," said the man in silver robes. "That card can help you, my dear. And I can help you to use that card."

He held out a glowing green stone, which seemed to slowly, 'Jump' from his hand and hover in the air.

"What is this, some sort of joke?" asked Vivian.

"Your test is simple," said Dartz. "The stone will test you. If it deems you worthy, you will be able to grasp it. If not, you must offer your soul to the Great Leviathan."

"If it means me getting Yugi Poo all to myself, so be it!" Vivian growled, reaching for the stone.

The event was almost instantaneous: Barely a few seconds after Vivian reached for it, the stone deemed her worthy, and evil, enough to grab it.

 _'Very interesting'_ Dartz thought. _'The stone accepted her almost immediately. The energy her soul provides will be of most excellent use to the Leviathan.'_

After fastening the stone to a necklace, which she placed around her neck, he grinned. "Welcome to my family, Miss-"

"Wong! Vivian Wong!" Vivian interrupted him excitedly.

"Now go. And remember, the Orichalcos is with you." Dartz said before turning around and departing.

 _'You're mine, Yugi Poo'_ thought Vivian.

As if sensing her thoughts, Dartz thought: _'No, my dear. Your soul, as well as the Pharaoh's, are mine! Ya ha ha ha ha!'_

 **5D's; New Domino City:**

A young girl strapped on her helmet, answering the call from her symbol; The Mark of the White Saber.

 _'So, the battle for the Future begins, does it?'_ thought the girl; Alysa Aiday. _'So be it. I will fight for the ones who deserve to live happily!'_

 ***Cue the Nintendo DS Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Reverse of Arcadia, Old City, music***

 ***#*#***

 **There. That's the start. Hope everyone enjoys, and has ideas for where to go next - That I Actually CAN use, of course!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. The Gathering

**Wong Place, Wong Time**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Here's the next part of my story. Hope everyone enjoys. And someone, PLEASE, tell me you understand the Pun I made the title to be!**

 **Chapter 1; The Group Gathers**

 **Duel Academy:**

It was not too long after dinner, and Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Alexis Rhodes were sitting together on the courtyard benches.

"That Shadow Rider was tough," Jaden said. "But I got you back. And yes, I promise to help you find your brother." Jaden was telling Alexis.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and the ground was shaking.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Syrus asked.

Alexis opened up a webpage on her latop. The article read that there was a huge black dragon with red eyes terrorizing the world.

"Whoa! That's one huge dragon." Syrus said.

"Says here that this monster was summoned by an Atlantean guy, bent on 'Restoring Peace to Earth', and it all started with some crazy model slash actress slash Duelist obsessed with gettting Yugi all to herself." Jaden said.

Suddenly, there was a powerful light from the left. From which appeared a young girl on a Duel Runner.

"Whoa! What's with the Futuristic ride?" Jaden asked, smiling; Clearly impressed.

The girl removed her helmet.

"Hi. Alysa Aiday. I'm from the future." said the girl in the white outfit.

"Succinct, enough?" Alexis asked; eyes wide, and tone of voice flat.

"Hurry," Alysa said. "We need to go back to before that crazed lady uses the Seal of Orichalcos."

"The seal of Or of Who-zits?" Jaden asked.

"What an awesome ride!" Syrus said.

"Thanks, little guy. But, explanations for later." Alysa urged. The group climbed in; Syrus behind Alysa, and Jaden and Alexis into sidecars on either side.

 ***#*#***

 **California; Trial By Stone:**

"If you WERE a worthy pharaoh, you NEVER would have done that to my Yugi!" Rebecca cried, beating the Pharaoh's, (well, technically Yugi's,) chest with her tiny fist.

Little Abby cried in Tea's arms as Rebecca threw her tantrum.

"I know. It's all my fault." Yami sighed.

"You gotta snap out of this!" Joey snapped. "The past is done. We gotta find out where this Dartz guy hangs out!"

 ***#*#***

From a distance, Vivian Wong grinned; Not knowing that she was staring at the Pharaoh, or that Yugi sacrificed his own soul; Not only to save the Pharaoh, but to give his friends more time to find and defeat Dartz.

"Hee hee hee! Soon you'll be all mine, Yugi Poo!" Vivian squeaked.

 ***#*#***

From not far off, a bright light flashed, startling the group.

"What's that?!" Duke asked.

The group stared at the snazzy white ride that skidded to a stop.

"Hi, Everybody!" Syrus cheered. "Syrus Truesdale's the name, and Vehicroids are my game!"

"Vehic what?" Tea asked.

"Jaden Yuki's the name, and Elemental Heroes are my game!" Jaden added.

"Alexis Rhodes," lexis simply said winking.

"Joey Wheeler, Battle City Finalist and Duelist Extraordinaire." Joey said, grinning.

"We know who you are," Alysa said. "We need the Pharaoh's help. Oh! I'm Alysa Aiday, by the way."

"If it means saving Yugi, I'll do anything!" Yami said.

"Then climb aboard, Your Majesty," Alysa smiled.

With help from Jaden and Syrus, Alysa assembled her deck, then Yami climbed in the sidecar that Alexis once occupied, and the three sped off to find Orichalcos headquarters.

 ***#*#***

 **Short, I know. I'm sorry. Hope everyone enjoys anyhow.**

 **PLEASE forgive me for the lack of the accent mark on Tea's name.**

 **To BlueStar29, I forgive you for not responding to my question. But PLEASE forgive me for not waiting for your consent to use Baby Abby.**

 **Cheers**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. The Battle!

**Wong Place, Wong Timef**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Notes: Here's chapter 3 of my story. Please forgive me if I fail to mention cards in Vivian's deck, except Dragon Lady.**

 ***#*#***

The group made their way to the roof of Paradias HQ, Alysa getting furious as the elevator went.

 _'This all ends now you fool!'_ Alysa thought.

The group exited the elevator-

And there was Vivian Wong, grinning ever so smugly as usual.

"Yugi Poo! You made it all the way up here to seee me!" she cheered, clueless.

"I am not Yugi Muto," said Yami.

Suddenly, Alysa's locket glowed and Alysa's face changed. Now she had snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, and what looked like golden shoulder pads and belts; One around her waist, one over her chest and shoulder.

"Now, let's get this duel over with, Vivacious Wannabe," said the Spirit.

"IT'S VIVIAN WONG!" Vivian blustered.

"I set one monster in Defense, and three cards down," said the Spirit.

"I set two cards down and end my turn." Yami said.

Alexis set one card down, and summoned Etoile Cyber.

"I play Orichalcos Mirror," said Vivian. She placed her Level 7 Dragon Lady in the Graveyard, and summoned Mirror Calling. "Then I summon four Mirror Knight Tokens to the field."

Upon playing Graceful Charity, Vivian drew it.

"I drew it! The card that will seal my Yugi Poo to me forever!" Vivian cried. She activated the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Not this!" Yami cried.

"What in the World?!" Alexis asked.

The four Duelists were now sealed in the glowing green circle; Vivian with a look on her face like an odd crossover between a grin and a glare.

"Then I play Premature Burial to bring back my Dragon Lady, at the cost of 800 Life Points!" Vivian did so. "Attack the Etoile Cyber!"

"I activate Enchanted Javelin!" said the Spirit. "This trap increases Alexis' Life Points by the strength of your Dragon Lady!"

"I play Double Passe," said Alexis, doing so. "Now your attack becomes a Direct Attack on me, but in return, my Etoile Cyber gets to attack you directly too. And, she gains 500 Attack Points when she attacks directly."

 **Vivian: 1500**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Yami: 4000**

 **Spirit: 4000**

The Spirit played Fusion Sage, drew Polymerization, and Fusion Summoned Dark Paladin.

"Then I flip summon Cyber Jar!"

All monsters were destroyed, all players drew five cards, and then Spirit paid half her Life Points to summon Dark Magician.

 **Spirit: 2000**

 **Vivian: 1500**

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Mage on the field, with the Buster Blader in my hand!"

The Spirit Fusion Summoned Dark Paladin to the field. Vivian cringed.

"And I play Megamorph, Diffusion Wave Motion, and three Mage Powers!" Spirit called out. Dark Paladin's strength rose to 10,300.

 **Spirit: 1000**

 **Vivian: 1500**

"Wait! Alysa!" Vivian cried. "Yugi's my Love Bug! Please don't-"

"We will defeat Dartz," said Spirit. "But for now, you deserve this for so many reasons, on so many levels." Then she attacked with Dark Paladin. "Attack with Mystic Dragon Saber!"

One mighty slash, a number of dark, magic energy waves, and in an electrical surge, Vivian screamed.

On the Spirit's, (Well, technically Alysa's, but you know,) forehead, there appeared a gold-yellow downward triangle, a Midnight Blue Crescent Moon inside.

"Syndrome X Sociopath!" Spirit called out; her voice echoing as though the, "Repetitive Echo" like in a forest, was going on inside a brick walled tunnel.

 ***#*#***

 **Due to technical difficulties, Vivian Wong's Penalty Game has been censored for the sake of the children.**

 **Next chapter, Alexis, Alysa and the Spirit of her Locket, join in and help Kaiba and Yami take down Dartz.**

 **Quiz Time: Can anyone guess who - Aside from Yugi, Pegasus, and Joey that is - Dartz recruits as a Mirror Knight Token? HINT: Yami, Spirit, and Alexis just crushed her!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
